Squad Four
Squad Four (also known as Yonbantai) is one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, headed by Captain Retsu Unohana. Organization Squad Four follows the traditional organization of a Thirteen Court Guard Squad. The Squad is further divided accordingly into Advanced Relief Teams, whether or not the relief squads are determined by Healing skill or area is unknown. *1st Relief Teams = Yasochika Lemura (leader), Harunobu Ogido (co-leader) *2nd Relief Teams = *3rd Relief Teams = *4th Relief Teams = *5th Relief Teams = *6th Relief Teams = *7th Relief Teams = *8th Relief Teams = *9th Relief Teams = *10th Relief Teams = *11th Relief Teams = *12th Relief Teams = *13th Relief Teams = *14th Relief Teams = Hanatarō Yamada (leader) Special Duties Squad Four is the medical/supply squad. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of Squad Four possess spiritual powers that is used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. Squad Four administers emergency first aid to injured squad members and transports them to the General Emergency Relief Station. In addition, the nurses who work in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (meaning for the coordinated relief station) have special Shihakushō (meaning for "Garment of Dead Souls") that are pink in color with hats that are reminicent of nurse uniforms of the World of the Living. They are looked down upon by Squad Eleven who usually bully them around because they believe that Squad Four are just a weak medical team, as opposed to Squad Four, which is combat-focused, although most members of the Squad Eleven are afraid of the Captain Retsu Unohana. Barracks Like all the other barr acks, the Squad Four Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Soul Reapers of Squad Four. However, the Squad Four Barracks also houses the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, the coordinated relief station), which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and the Soul Society at large. Notable Members Captains *'Retsu Unohana' (Active) Lieutenants *'Seinosuke Yamada' (Unknown) (Formerly) *'Isane Kotetsu' (Active) 3rd Seats *'Yasochika Lemura' (Active) 7th Seats *'Hanatarō Yamada' (Active) 8th Seats *'Harunobu Ogido' (Active) Others *'Izuru Kira' (Active) (Formerly) Recruitment The members of Squad Four are trained to use their spiritual power to perform healing and also routinely receive other training to give them the ability to act swiftly, so that they can cooperate and apply fast relief when casualties break out. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer: Retsu Unohana 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? I don't mind whatever kind of person wants to join. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your squad? It's really a very harmonious environment, don't you think? 3. What do you require of new recruits? People who are Kidō specialists would be good, yes. 4. Some words for the soul reaper recruits. I will be waiting to meet you. Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Teams